Traditional home projection systems are typically used in conjunction with reflective screens measuring several feet on a side. Such screens are commonly permanently stored in a private home due to their dimensions and weight. LED-based optical technologies are now emerging that enable miniaturization of free-space light projectors for image and video display. Such projectors are envisioned to be of a size that enables integration into hand-held media devices such as cellular phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), video iPODs, or other devices that are also configured to use free-space light projection in a similar environment.
Traditional projection screens are not compatible with the above-mentioned projection devices. Moreover, surfaces available for receiving light from the miniature devices may be inconveniently oriented with respect to a user, may have undesirable optical characteristics, and would likely preclude the possibility of providing any privacy for viewing personalized content.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved system and method for viewing images provided by small, portable projection devices.